torn apart
by Princess pookie
Summary: Claire becoms ill and Shane gets very concerned. Eve thinks Claire is pregnant. Michael is Worried.
1. chapter 1

_claires POV :_

I raced to the bathroom as fast as I could, opened the door then locked it with force, just in time to throw-up.

I heard a knok on the door and a concerned voice saying "hey let me in, are you okay?" Shane proberly.

"Claire?"

"yeah im fine just puking my guts up again" I said this as another wave of nausea drownded me.

Once I was done I brushed my Teeth and unlocked the door to Shane, worry all over his face. "hey, you okay?" he asked me. "just ill again thats all" I replied. He nodded and scooped me up in his arms to push open my bedroom door and lay me down. With that is was fast asleep again in Shanes arms; God I love him!

The next morning I woke to very smiley Shane looking down at me. "good morning sleepy head!" he greated me.

"morning gorgeous!" I replied, my voice rather dry and horrid. "you hungry?" he asked. "I think, not to sure" "okay then lets go downstairs."

Downstairs eve was looking just as worried as Shane was the previous night. "morning gothica" Shane says annoyingly. "oh grow up Shane" eve replied.

"hey eve can i talk to you alone?" I asked. "yeah sure cb whats wrong." as we headed upstairs alone Eve blurts out randomly "do you think your pregnant?" I was utterly shocked, however it could be possible. "I dont know" "should you take a test?" "no clue". we just left it at that bebecause I was only goin adk if she had ever missed a period like I did last month...

 **Dont forget to review if you like it so far or if I should update this one to make the story better!!! happy reading!**


	2. Movie night

**A/N** **i didnt get any reveiws for my first chapter but it was only short.**

 **Here is the second chapter. PS, who** **will find out claires secret,**

 **All will be reviled after this chapter...**

Claires POV:

Once reilizeation hit me, i was stunned. Me and Shane were like

not ready for a kid; what if i am pregnant. I should ask micheal

because of his vampire hearing, only when shane isnt home.

What if he says no?

I walked down stairs to find shane on his x-box and eve in the kitchen cooking pancakes. "hey baby" said Shane. "Hey" i reply. I sat down next to him, then the front door opened then closed, micheal was home (he had started to work night shifts for vamps).

"Yo, people!" he bellowed. Me and shane replied with "hi". Eve came running in acting like a kid,

shouting yippe and woop woop! She was hoping eirlier we could

order pizza and have movie night but i said no at first then yh why not.

"im gonna order pizza and claire you can sort out a movie; im getting pepparonie and cheesy stuffed crust." Eve went of to order pizza and left

me alone with the guys. "so what u wanna watch then?" i asked the guys. "Horror,with Zombies" Shane replied. "whatever but nothing girly" micheal said. "k" was my answer as i walked over to the large white cabinet with loads of movies inside. I picked out zombie land, mean girls (because of the humor, micheal actually doesnt mind this one), Disneys pirates of the caribien: black pearl and after looking behind the "most played" movies i found insideous.

After picking out the movies i layed them out on the dining room table and shouted the guys over. "why did you pick mean girls?" Shane asked. "Because its funny not incredibly girly and has a decent story line" i replied to his rather stupid question because he already knew the answer. "its not that girly like claire said but im not in the mood." Michreal chirped up behind me making me jump. i moved the movie back into the cabinet and walked back over to shane and micheal admiring the blurb and cover of insideous. "i forgot we even had this" "same here" i heard them talking until i cleared my throught. "we wanna watch this!" they both said at th same time. "to be honest shane i thought you would have picked Zombie land" i told him.

The boys put te movie in while Eve went downstaires and i went up them. As soon as i opend my Bedroom door i felt the farmiliar wave of nausia over come me. I dashed to the bathroom and instantly had my head down the toliot. Once i was done again for the second time today,i felt a cold/hardend hand on my sholder. "you okay?" micheal asked "no i think im pregnant!" i just blurtes this out without even thinking. "its ok i know you are" he replies with worrie all to be seen.


End file.
